1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for taking pictures, or a camera, for the production of microfiches.
Microfiches have become an important substrate for documents and comprise a rectangular sheet of photographic film containing one or more micro-images (which necessitate enlargement for observation) and a heading or title zone intended to receive identification and reference data which can be read by the naked eye. The arrangement of the micro-images in lines and columns on the microfiche is known as "partition".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microfiche cameras have already been proposed, in particular in French Pat. No. 1,597,612. The currently known cameras for professional use (highly quality of reproduction) are specialised, that is to say they cannot be adapted to any particular photographic work without substantial modifications. This adaption necessitates, in particular:
easy exchange of partition, involving the various standardised, uniform or variable partitions or C.O.M. type partitions from paper documents; PA0 The reproduction of already existing microfiches or "transposition" of films; PA0 the possibility of passing from a single format to a double format of micro-images during the production of the same microfiche; PA0 the ability to treat rolled film just as easily as film which has been precut to the format of the microfiches.